We All Fall Down
by Ravyn Knyght
Summary: Unfinished. Lives are changed forever when destiny is ignored. Read and Review please!


We All Fall Down -- by Ravyn Knyght

Alone in her room Serena lay on her bed crying. 'How could they all do this to me?' she said to herself as she thought about the last two months.

Flashback

Serena stepped off the elevator humming a happy tune as she searched her pockets for 'his' key. She planned to surprise Darien when he came home by cooking him dinner. As she unlocked the door she heard two loud passionate voices coming from the bedroom. 'Opps wrong apartment!' she thought at first but looked at the door and confirmed she had the right apartment. "Oh gawd, Darien!" squealed a breathy female voice. Complete shock and heartbreak struck Serena. "He's in there with another woman!" She fought back tears as she quickly made her way to the bedroom. The door was open a crack, just enough for her to see in. The sight she saw ripped her heart out and shredded it to a thousand pieces. If it were a stranger rolling around on the bed with her true love it wouldn't have hurt as much as the fact it was one of her best friends, Mina Aino. "Oh I love you Mina!" Darien's words cut through her deeper than any sword could. Tears streaming down her cheeks and a bitter rage building in her she flung the door open with a bang that startled the two naked lovers. Mina's face turned red as she tried to cover up with some of the bed sheets. Darien was frozen in place by Serena's burning red eyes. She stood in the doorway for several seconds glaring at her best friend and future husband. A deathly silence filled the room for a few moments then was shattered by Serena's uncontrollable sobs as she flew out of the apartment and slammed the door. "What's taking so long!" she banged the elevator keypad frantically trying to make it speed up. She stood waiting while giving out heart wrenching sobs. Then she heard his voice call out to her, a voice that at one time sent shivers down her spine and made her blush now only inflicted agonizing pain. "Serena, wait! I didn't want you to find out..." as he pulled on a sweater and caught up with her. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" the tone of her scream made him jump as she pushed the door to the stairs open and ran down them. "...this way..." he dropped his head and walked back to the apartment where Mina's waiting arms embraced and comforted him.

She ran out of the building and started running, to where she didn't know. Going home her family would question her and going to her friends would only bring the same result. She spent the night in a cheap motel and cried herself to sleep. The next morning she collected herself as best she could and went home to get ready for school. "Serena, honey! Where were you?" her mother said as she hugged her daughter glad to see she was safe. Serena started crying again, "Mom, me and Darien broke up!" she wailed as her mother tried to comfort her. "He and your friend Mina called all night wanting to talk to you, they were worried about you as we were." 'Mina, friend? No, friends don't do that to friends mom!' "She's not my friend and I don't want to talk to either of them, I don't want to see either of them except dead!" Her words shocked her mother "Serena...?", "I'm gonna be late for school..." she said drying her eyes.

End Flashback

"For two months! They were fucking each other senseless for TWO MONTHS!" Just then a call came on her communicator. It was Amy. "Serena hurry! There's nega monster on a rampage at Takuya Park! Hurry!" Serena paid no attention to Amy and tossed her communicator aside. 'Tear the damn park up! Tear the whole fucking planet up for all I care!' she said to herself and went to sleep.

A few days later three of the scouts were talking at the temple. "For the last two months she's refused to help! I say it's time for her to step down as leader!" Raye said bitterly. "She's been through a lot in the last while, Raye!" Amy said defensively of Serena who was absent. "Everyone's gotta decide on it not just you, Raye!" said Lita. "She's turning her back on all of us! She's leaving us to fight on our own!" Raye quickly answered back. The three fell silent and flashed hateful glares at the approaching couple. The two gave each other a knowing look. "They may not like it but they'll accept it, someday." Darien tried to comfort her as she let out a heavy sigh. "So what's up?" Mina said cheerfully while holding Darien's hand tight. Lita glared at the two 'How can they stand there and be happy after what they did!', "Hmph!" she said and continued to give a hate-filled look at them. Amy said nothing. "We're here to decide whether or not Serena should be group leader. She pretty much abandoned her sailor duties in the last few weeks and won't even talk to any of us." Raye said icily. Another two joined in on the conversation, Haruka and Michiru. "A leader should be able to separate from her feelings and keep going no matter what." Haruka said agreeing with Raye. "She shouldn't have all this dumped on her right now! We're doing fine, let's just give her some more time!" Lita snapped back. "We'll just have to wait until Serena gets here then." Michiru said anxiously, "If she'll bother at all." said Haruka.

"Serena where are you girl! We're all here at the Cherry Hill temple waiting for you! It's real important, so please come, okay?" Lita's voice pleaded her friend. "All right, fine." she said with very little emotion. They would be there, she knew they would be. They'd be holding each other, kissing each other and telling each other how much they love each other. She fought back tears as she walked up the stone steps. Lita and Amy rushed to her and told her what to expect. "You got both of our votes no matter what!" Amy said, and Serena barely managed a weak smile as the three joined the others.

"You know why we're here right?" Raye said her voice losing some of it's sharpness when she saw her blood shot eyes. "Yeah. Let's just get it over with." Serena replied not looking at anyone but staring at the clouds as if she never saw them before. 'No tears, no begging, no whining!' Serena's reaction shocked everyone especially Raye. "A..All right then. Let's vote. All those who think Serena should step down as leader raise their hand." Raye looked around and counted to herself while raising her hand. 'Okay that's me, Haruka and Mina.' Mina felt bad that she raised her hand but Serena did give up on them. Neither of them could look at Serena who was still cloud watching. "Ha! A tie! Me, Amy, Michiru vote for her being leader!" Lita cheered while hugging Serena. "Not so fast. Not all the votes are in yet." Serena said as Lita stepped back giving her friend a puzzled look. That look turned to horror as the others whispered "No!" as Serena raised her hand. This shocked everyone, who just stared as Serena walked away. Raye ran after her. "You ding bat! You weren't supposed to vote against yourself!" Raye said while turning Serena to face her. "As former leader I appoint you new leader, congrats! That's what you wanted right?". "N-No...I mean...ye--" Raye stammered still shocked at what just happened. "It doesn't change much and I'm sure it'll be for just a while, just 'til you get back to yourself." Raye tried to convince both Serena and herself. "You're wrong. It changes everything." Serena broke down and started crying as she ran out of the temple.

"You'll still be queen you know." Luna tried to ease Serena's suffering. "It'll all work out and you and Darien will be together..." She stopped the cat, "I won't share my kingdom with a man who doesn't love me." Serena sighed making up her mind. "But what about Reeny? If you two don't...". Serena stopped her again, "And I absolutely refuse to have a child for a man who doesn't love me! Now leave me alone." Luna left the room while Serena dealt with this new problem of not being leader anymore. "Looks like you an' me are in the same boat!" a man's voice sighed and a tall figure stepped out of the shadows. Serena snapped to her feet, "Who are you and what do you want!" she demanded. "Prince Millennium of the Negaverse, and an outcast just like yourself. So I thought I'd come over and we could be depressed together!" he said smiling. Serena looked him over. Long blood red hair, cold emerald green eyes and strong physical features. He sat on the bed and motioned for her to sit with him. "So blue eyes! What's your tale of woe?" Serena cautiously sat down next to him and said "You first!". "Fair enough! After you wasted mother dearest I was next in line, BUT, there were a whole bunch of rebel factions that opposed my ascension and kicked me out. Once gone those that followed me quickly sided with the other factions. So here I am with no kingdom, no friends and no followers. But did I let that stop me? No! As they send their soldiers to fight the Sailor Scouts, I challenge the faction leaders one by one. Pretty smart huh?" he nudged her with his shoulder. "Now I can wipe out the faction leaders but as for their followers...I'll need to do more to get them to follow me, namely killing you and parade your dead corpse all over the Negaverse." Serena's eyes widened "So you're here to kill me!" she said in a fearful tone and backed away from him. "Oh relax! I'm not here for that! Well not yet anyway!" he said in a playful manner. "So who kicked your puppy?".

Serena couldn't understand what happened next herself but she sat back down next to the man who said he'd kill her and cried out the whole sorted mess. It amazed her how someone so evil could be so kind and gentle as she cried on his shoulder. An overwhelming calm came over her as he held her in his arms. It had been awhile since she felt this safe and cared for. Her communicator sounded. It was Mina "Serena please come back to the temple we're being attacked!" Through the small view screen Mina could see someone holding her but not his face. She had no time to think of it as she dodged an energy blast. "Bitch!" Serena muttered as she threw the communicator across the room. "Temper, temper!" Millennium smiled at her, "Duty calls, run along! I'll be there if you ever need me." She dried her eyes and returned his smile as she left the room. 'Better tag along...' he thought.

"Serena hurry and transform!" cried Mercury, she nodded and did so. "There's one left but we're too wiped out to take him!" said an exhausted Mars. The beast sat atop the temple laughing at them. "You'll never beat me!" he howled and flew at the scouts knocking them all down. Venus was caught by Tuxedo Mask, that sight enraged Serena. She chased the monster to the temple's roof only to be knocked off. No one was close enough to catch her as she plummeted to the ground. Just before she hit, a figure appeared under her and caught her, it was Millennium. The other scouts stood with their mouths open. "Who is that?" Neptune said and was quickly answered by Artemis. "It's Beryl's son Millennium. Prince of the Negaverse!" They all stood dumbfounded as to why he'd save Sailor Moon. He carefully put her down, whispered something in her ear and charged up to the temple roof. As he and the faction leader fought the group gathered around Sailor Moon. "What's going on? What did he say?" Mars pleaded for an answer. She stood blushing as she watched the two fight. "He loves me..." she uttered as everyone's jaws dropped at what she said next "...and I think I love him too!" After killing the faction leader both Millennium and Sailor Moon left together and left the others wondering what just took place.

The next day, all the scouts minus Serena were having another meeting. "How can she love someone like that!", "Did she get hit on the head or somethin'!", "I'm worried about her, really worried!" were some of the things they said. "As leader, Raye, you have a duty to do something about this." Luna said to her. "If he gets the Silver Crystal it's over and at what a time too. Serena's suppose to create Crystal Tokyo soon!" Raye knew she had to do it for the good of everyone. Luna turned to Mina and Darien, "And as for you two...BREAK IT OFF! You're screwing up the time line! If you and Serena don't get back together there'll be no Crystal Tokyo, no Queen Serenity and no future Queen Reeny!" screeched the cat. This brought a smile to Lita's face. "We've still got time and there'll still be everything that's supposed to be..." Mina said holding Darien not wanting to give him up. "WRONG! Serena refuses to take her place as queen, have Darien's daughter and won't create Crystal Tokyo!" Luna snapped back. "Well I have no problem becoming queen!" Mina stated defiantly. "Yeah lotsa luck blondie! Serena's the only one who can use the crystal!" growled Lita ready to punch her. "Whatever!" Mina shouted and dragged Darien out of the temple.

Elsewhere Serena and Millennium were spending a quite day walking in a park. The two agreed that they wouldn't get into a relationship just yet. "I don't think they're going to approve of our situation." sighed Serena. "Screw 'em! If they can do what they want then so can we!" Millennium reasoned with her. "So what if you're not the leader and won't be queen of it all? BIG DEAL! Be what you wanna be! Stop living up to the expectations of others and start living up to your expectations!" Millennium was making perfect sense to her. She liked that. She was tired of trying to be everyone else's ideal person. "You're right!" she said, "Of course I am!" was his reply to her. "Look at me. Everyone wanted me to go away and said I was a failure. After awhile I stopped listening to them and went out on my own. Now I'm a success. All right so I'm a tyrant bent on interstellar domination. But at least I'm not an alcoholic and I don't take drugs!". Serena found him very entertaining and frank in his conversations. She liked that, more so she liked the way just talking to him cheered her up. No one was able to do that for her. She wrapped her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks." she said, as they sat down on a bench. "Don't mention it!" he said putting his arm around her shoulder. "How's about a little history lesson?" She looked at him curiously, "'Bout what?". "About how your Silver crystal and my Destreya crystal came to be. Betcha you don't know?" and playfully bumped her with his shoulder. "Tell me." she asked. "Well about twenty thousand years ago both of our universes were one. It was ruled by King Negano and Queen Azura. These two had a major falling out and fought each other to the bitter end. They formed their own universes; King Negano's 'Negaverse' - where I'm from and Queen Azura's 'Austoria' - your universe. The two raised countless armies against the other, that's why to this day we fight like cats and dogs. They fought until their death but that wasn't enough for them. Oh no. They reduced their essence to two crystals to ensure that as the crystals were handed down from generation to generation their hatred for the other would continue. Still with me?" he checked to see if he bored her yet. She nodded and told him to continue with the history lesson.

"Now where was I...Oh yeah! Anyway, in two battles it was your mom against my mom and then you and my mom, right?", Right.", "They were pretty rough huh?", "Very!" she answered. "What if I told you that wasn't even the tip of the true power of the crystals?" Serena's eyes widened. "You mean...", "Yup. It's rumored that there is an ultimate level that has never been reached. Unless the rulers of the two universes are male and female in respect to the crystals they hold." Millennium pulled out a talisman with the Destreya Crystal embedded in it. It was a crystal that was of the blackest opal. "Take yours out." he said as she replied and to her amazement the two crystals left their encasements and floated side by side while resonating. "Now isn't that the saddest thing you've ever heard? Two people spending eternity at each others throats?" "So what your saying is if we got into it this 'ultimate level' could be reached? I wonder what would happen?" she wondered out loud. "Total destruction probably. The end of everything." was his chilling response. "But I don't want that. Instead I choose to defy destiny. Being ruler of the Negaverse is enough for me. I have no intention of fighting this destiny war, and you're not either!" Serena was shocked by all this. "But if it's our destiny...", "Screw destiny! We aren't going to fight and that's that!".

A thought came to Serena's mind, "But what about the future Sailor Pluto brought me to?". "Ah, Sailor Pluto. Still stirring up trouble after all this time." his words confused her. "What does Pluto have to do with this?" she asked. "Everything!" he replied. "Because of her Negano and Azura broke up. Apparently Pluto served in their court. And every time Azura turned her back both Negano and Pluto went at it like dogs in heat. Azura got mad started a war and banished Pluto to be guardian of time to ensure the war would continue." "Then what's going on now?", "Dunno, Pluto's not doing her job I guess. Ah well! It's like I said - They do want they want and we do what we want!". "But the future?" she asked. "Say it with me -- Screw the future! Care about the 'now'!" She rested into his shoulder as she watched the two crystals return to their cases.

After leaving the park, Serena went to her favorite diner for a snack and Millennium tracked down another rebel faction. As Serena waited for her food a raven haired girl slipped into the seat across from her. "Hey." Raye said and Serena replied "Yes oh fearless leader?" giggled at her own words and flashed a cruel smile at her once friend. Raye rolled her eyes. "So how are you?" she tried to make small talk but Serena wasn't interested. "Get to the point." her sharp words stunned and angered Raye who was now joined by Mina. "Why are you going into self destruct mode?" Mina demanded, "You've got everyone terrified that something bad will happen to you!". "Self destruct mode huh? Well stand a little closer so I can take you with me!" a heartless smile and evil glint in Serena's eyes hurt Mina. "Hand over the Silver Crystal!" Raye stated with anger in her voice as she held out her hand. Mina followed up, "It's for the good of every one. This guy is trying to manipulate you to hand it over to him! He doesn't care for you!" Mina pleaded convincingly. "And you do? Maybe I already gave it to him?" Serena said flashing a complacent look at the two, "Maybe I'll marry him and rule the Negaverse with him?" she laughed out loud. "Be serious! This is a serious mistake you're making!" Raye growled at her. "FINE! Take it!" and flung the broach at Mina. Serena stood up and gave a regal curtsey to Mina, "The future is yours, your majesty!" and left the diner laughing to kill herself. The two were shocked at the sudden change in their friend.

"I don't believe it!" Lita screamed as she punched a pillar, "How could she do that?". It shocked Raye and Mina as well who just sat in silence. "Like it or not apparently Mina is now the owner of the Silver Crystal." sighed Luna. Mina stared at the crystal in her hand. 'Is this how it's supposed to be?' she thought to herself, 'Yeah I want a life with Darien and Raye's fire reading said I would be queen but I'll end up having to kill Serena if she does marry Millennium. I know it's over between her and Darien but he still has some feelings for her and doesn't want to see her get hurt. I wonder what he thinks? I'll call him later.' "Divide and conquer." Amy muttered as everyone looked at her. "I've been thinking about this for awhile. Mina and Darien falling in love, all these attacks, Serena giving up the crystal and taking up with Millennium, Raye not able to do fire readings, and all of us at each others throats? It has to be Millennium's doing. If there's no one to use the Silver Crystal against him and we're all divided he takes over without any resistance." "That's it!" squealed Lita, "It has to be!" "You mean he used me and Darien to break us all up!" tears fell down Mina's cheeks. 'All this was to destroy us? No! But it makes sense somehow!' she cried harder, "Oh God what have I done!"

As Raye and Amy tried to comfort her, a deep, cold laugh echoed through the temple as Millennium appeared. "You did this!" roared Lita and charged towards him only to be knocked down. "Not a bad idea but it's not mine!" he laughed, "I'm just taking advantage of a pre-existing situation. What's happening is real! You all defied destiny and now you have to pay for it." "No! You're lying, you're the one who made our friend Serena betray us!" said Amy. "The only ones that turned her from you all were you all." He walked over to Mina, "So you mean you and Darien didn't hurt her and betray her when she walked in on you two screwing each others brains out!". He turned to Raye, "You wanted to be leader from the start, and planned everyday on how to get it!". Millennium proceeded to Amy and Lita. "Lita liked Serena only 'cause she was dumber than her. Amy wanted to relieve her guilty conscious for always being smarter than everyone else and thought being kind to a dumb animal like Serena was the way to go!" He spun and pointed an accusing finger at Haruka and Michiru, "The lesbian squad here refused to take orders from her because they thought they were better than everybody!". They all gave hateful stares at him but what he said was true, every word. "The truth hurts doesn't it? The only ones that hurt Serena were all of you! The only betrayal was yours. All of you turned your backs on her! Not the other way around." They all lowered their heads, he was right. It was their fault. "She got tired of being kicked around by all of you! To be honest I think---" he stopped berating them. A thought came to his mind. He stood with a perplexed look on his face as something came into focus. The others didn't pay attention to him as he left the temple.

Serena sat in silence after what he told her, he didn't feel much like talking either. "So what do we do?" Serena's soft voice shattered the silence. "That's what we need to plan. It all started when I took possession of the Destreya Crystal. It's my fault, I was the one who ruined all your lives, I tried to ignore my destiny and I ended up fulfilling it." Millennium said apologizing. She comforted him as best she could, "We'll think of something. Come on we have to tell the others."

"Negano and Azura are the only ones I know who can do something like this. It's because of them Pluto won't interfere. If I hadn't..." Millennium stopped talking and shook his head. No one said anything. No one could say anything. The destiny war was fast approaching and there was nothing anyone could do. "What if we go back to the way things were..." Amy finally found her voice, "No good, Negano and Azura would stop it as they have before." Millennium said. "How about giving your crystal to a female rebel leader?" asked Haruka, "And give them the power to destroy the planet?" he questioned her back. Millennium couldn't stand it anymore. Afraid Serena would go back to Darien, a heart broken Millennium made up his mind. He would not fulfill his part in the destiny war and decided to sacrifice himself to prevent him from harming Serena, the woman he loved. Giving out a heavy sigh he walked away from them. Serena followed and grabbed his arm to stop him. "Where are you going?" she asked. "To force a final fight with all the remaining factions." he sounded void of any emotion. "There's too many! You'll be killed!" his love pleaded with him not to do it, but his mind was made up, he would go through with it to save her. He pulled away and vanished into thin air. For several days no one saw or heard from him. His departure devastated Serena.

"So what do you wanna do?" Raye asked Serena who just lay motionless on her bed. It had been a rough few days not knowing where Millennium was. Darien had been calling but she wouldn't talk to him. He showed up at the house and Serena's parents ran him off. Both he and Mina hadn't spoken to each other and Mina didn't leave her house. Even though the attacks had stopped, this was the worst summer ever. While Raye cheered Serena up, her mother was in the kitchen getting dinner ready.

"Hello!" a head popped up in the kitchen window and startled Irene. "Oh!" she squealed and dropped a pan. "Can I come in? I wanted to talk to Serena. But if she's not home I'll talk to you!". She happily agreed to let him in knowing Serena would be glad to see her friend again. The two were in the kitchen talking as Millennium helped her get dinner ready. "It's so nice to have a man who knows his way around a kitchen and is willing to help!" Irene said loudly while Ken chuckled to himself behind his newspaper. "Well that's not my thing dear, you know that!" Ken replied as Millennium and Irene laughed. "I'm so glad you and Serena are such good friends, you helped her a lot over the past few weeks, thank you. It's nice to see her smiling again! How'd you do it?" she asked. "We just had similar experiences I guess and helped each other out. That and hypnosis!" and gave her a sly wink as she giggled. "I'm sure she'll be glad to see you again! Could you tell her that dinner's ready? We have extra and I'm sure she'll want you to stay, will you?" she questioned looking him over while thinking he'd be perfect for her daughter as a boyfriend and maybe husband--'A millionaire! Please let Serena have this one!' she prayed silently as he went off up to Serena's room.

Raye's efforts were failing miserably, and she was getting a little annoyed with Serena's attitude. Just then a knock came at the door and opened slightly. "I hope you're decent." a man's voice said, "And if you're not I'm definitely coming in!". Serena's expression changed in an instant as she flew to the door and hugged the incoming person. To Raye's complete shock and disgust Serena kissed Millennium and he kissed her back. "Oh God! I was so worried! Where were you?" her trembling voice inquired. "I put the word out to all the faction leaders. It'll take just over a year to get them all together on Earth. So I guess you're stuck with me till then!". Serena half cried and half laughed into his shoulder, as Raye gave a distasteful look at the two and slipped out of the room. "Aren't you going to stay?" Irene asked Raye. "No. I just lost my appetite after seeing the two of them make out." she replied and left. "They're doing what?" roared Ken and charged up the stairs to put a stop to it.

At dinner Ken flashed a warning look at Millennium, but all he did was laugh it off. 'They're perfect for each other!', Irene said smiling at the two. "Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino?", "Oh please call us Ken and Irene." she said to him. "I was wondering if you would give Serena permission to go with me on an extended business trip. I mean she's not going to college yet and I could use an assistant...". This caught everyone by surprise. "Don't you think she's a little young to be traveling the world, and I'm not sure what kind of help she would be to you she's not the---", Millennium stopped Ken, "I was 15 when I left home and went to another country. No skills, no money, nothing. Now here I am at 26, a multi-millionaire." "I think the experience would be good for her darling." Irene pleaded softly. "Please dad!" Serena was starting in on him too. Ken looked around at them then gave a heavy sigh, "Well if Serena wants to...", Serena leapt out of her chair and hugged her father.

A few days later a knock came at the door of the Aino house. "Could I talk to Mina for awhile?" Serena asked Mina's mother. "She's pretty broke up about losing her boyfriend Darien. With everything that's happened between the two of you I'm not sure she'll---", "Serena?" said a weak voice as Mina came to the door. Serena looked her former friend over. She was a mess. Blood shot eyes, unkempt hair, she looked like she hadn't slept for awhile. This was not the confident, energetic Mina she knew, just an empty shell. "Come in." she said and let Serena in. "You look rotten! Did a heart snatcher hit you up again?" Serena made a joke of Mina's appearance. Mina broke down and started crying into Serena's shoulder as she hugged her and comforted her. "I...I..I'm sooo sorry!" she wailed, "It's not your fault. This is how it's supposed to be." "No!" Mina said forcefully as she looked at Serena with tear-filled eyes, "You have to go back with Darien! You two belong together, I know that now!" she started crying again. "Can't. Not yet anyway. Millennium thinks that if we get back together that Negano and Azura will do something worse. So we're playing along with them for now. Besides you and Darien sort of look good together, maybe the two of you should give it another shot just for the time being. Who knows? The two of you may need each other later on." "What's that suppose to mean?" Mina stopped crying and looked at her 'You're up to something! What are you going to do?' she thought. "What's that supposed to mean? What are you planning?" she asked Serena but didn't get an answer. "Hey! Me and Millennium are gonna take a trip around the world! Isn't that exciting!" Serena squealed with excitement as she changed the subject, "I'm goin' shopping and you're comin' with!" Serena helped her get cleaned up and the two headed out. 'She's much too happy, something bad is going to happen. I can feel it.' Mina thought to herself.

As the two went from store to store, Mina kept trying to get Serena to open up. "How 'bout this one?" Serena held up a strapless blue satin evening gown against her while looking in a mirror. "Fine. There's something you're not telling me." Mina said. "Like what?" Serena answered absent-mindedly trying to decide if she liked the dress. "Like why you're taking to Millennium so quickly. You can't seriously be in love with someone like that." Serena looked at Mina through the mirror. "How come? What's wrong about him? He's stopped the attacks, he's going to take them all on hoping he'll die so that everything will get back to normal. He's willing to sacrifice himself for the woman he loves. Not too many would do something like that. Besides he really makes me happy. Whenever I need him he's there. I feel safe and secure when I'm with him. I can't help but love him, he's sweet, charming sensitive, intelligent, and good gawd sexy! Hmmm...not sure, maybe black?" she put the dress down and reached for another but Mina stopped her, grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. "What if we challenge Azura and Negano ourselves and beat them! They can't be that tough!" It was obvious to Serena that Mina didn't think that plan through. "What can we do? Did you forget? All our powers come from Azura. She can take them away as quickly as she gave them. Just don't think about it for now. I know I'm not! C'mon! Time to accessorize!" she pulled Mina with her continuing the shopping spree.

Later in the day Serena and Mina were still shopping. Serena noticed Mina still looked miserable. "Have you talked to Darien, about things?" Serena asked her. "No. We haven't said anything to one another." Mina answered hanging her head and started to cry. "Come on." Serena said. "Where?" said Mina drying her eyes. "Mystic Mountain hotel of course! We're gonna clear up this whole mess." "No! I can't see him! I'm the last person he wants to see!" Serena ignored Mina's pleas.

"I warned you didn't I?" Andrew said giving him a hard look. It was a slow day so the two sat at a table talking. "I don't know if she'll even look at me any more." Darien told his friend. He wasn't thrilled about what Darien did. He always thought of Serena like a sister. He felt bad too. He knew about Darien and Mina but said nothing. "Which one are you talking about?" Andrew asked him. "I don't know." was Darien's reply. "Well if you're going to try to get Serena back you'd better move quick." Darien looked confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "That new guy she's with...Millennium...he's taking her on a trip with him tomorrow. She'll be gone for two months." This news crushed Darien. She was leaving and wasn't going to tell him about it. "When did you hear this!" he demanded. "Yesterday. I bumped into her at the mall and she told me." Darien couldn't believe it! She was going to leave without saying a word!

She dragged Mina to the hotel cafe where Darien worked. "Sit here." she told Mina, "I'll see where he's at." and went looking for him. As soon as Darien caught sight of Serena he quickly ran to her. "Serena!" he tried to hug her but she pushed him away. He looked all right on the outside but Darien was the type of person to keep things to himself. "I didn't expect to see you here!" he was just happy to see her again. "Yeah it's been a while." she said in a cool tone.

The two stood and stared into each others eyes for a few brief seconds that felt like an eternity. Countless memories flooded their thoughts. Romantic moon-lit walks on the beach. Long late night phone conversations where nothing was really said, each taking comfort hearing the sound of the others' voice. Intimate dinners at fancy restaurants. Late night study sessions where the only things they studied were each other.

Darien was the first to talk and break the silence. "I didn't want to hurt you like that." "But you did." she finally found her voice. "Can you forgive me? Can we forget everything and start over?" he had to try to make her come back to him. He needed her desperately. He had to do or say something to make her stay. "Serena...I...I love you. Please don't leave me! Give me another chance!"

Serena just looked at him. Choosing her words carefully she answered, "I can never forget what you did to me, and maybe someday I can forgive you and Mina. This whole thing could've been avoided you know? If you just told me you were having feelings for Mina." She continued while he listened. "Too much has happened to 'just forget' or 'start over'. But I'm not here to talk about us." They walked over to where Serena left Mina. "This is why I'm here." Darien stopped. He couldn't face Mina right now. When Mina saw him she looked away, she felt the same way he did. They sat down at the table and Serena started talking. "Millennium and I were talking about what he plans to do. I'm not sure his plan will work though. Negano might realize what he's doing and stop him. If that happens then we'll have no choice but to fight each other...to the death." Darien and Mina looked at Serena with shock and horror. 'What if Serena losses...' was the thought the two shared. The thought of Serena dying was something neither one thought about. Darien couldn't imagine his life without Serena. He tried to say something but couldn't find either the words or his voice. Mina ran out of the cafe crying.

"Darien go after her!" she scolded him. "She needs someone right now and that's you!" Darien just sat in a daze and watched as Mina ran out of the hotel. Serena reached across the table and slapped him hard across the face. The stinging blow brought him back around. "What was that for!" he said confused. "For being a Jerk!" she snapped. "You still have feelings for her. I know it and you know it! Millennium told me Azura and Negano could only act on what was already there. You love her." Her own words hurt her. 'He loves Mina and not me.' She pushed the thought out of her mind. "She's very depressed over the whole thing and I'm worried about her. She's hurt and embarrassed and afraid and lonely, and the only person that can make her stop feeling that way is sitting here doing nothing about it! I'm...I'm disappointed in you Darien. I didn't think you could be that heartless." With that Serena got up to leave but he grabbed her arm, "Please...stay awhile and talk with me..." he pleaded. She saw a scared look in his eyes. A look that almost made her melt in his grasp. "All right." she said and sat back down and the two started talking.

The next day Serena and her family met Millennium at the airport. "Be careful dear! Watch yourself in those countries, there's so many terrible things going on these days." her mother said while hugging her. "If anything happens call us. And make sure that you call us when you get there safely." her father reminded her. Irene looked at Millennium, "I'm trusting you to keep my first born safe so you better not let anything happen to her!" she said almost in tears. Sammy didn't say anything. "Well?" Serena said to her little brother, "Aren't you going to say anything to me?" "Like what?" he said. "Uh...You'll miss me, I love you, Have a good trip." she said while giving him a hard stare waiting for him to say something. "There was something I wanted to tell you..." he paused, "Yeah?" she urged him to continue, "It'll be nice to have some peace and quiet. Hopefully he won't bring you back." They all laughed at his comment while Serena hugged him and the rest of her family.

As they came to the gate Serena caught sight of Darien standing close by with a large bouquet of red roses. She sighed softly taking in his image, and let her mind wander over countless memories she had of her former love. "Go ahead, I'll meet you on the plane." she said to Millennium. He looked at the two of them and complied with her wish. "So are those for me?" she pointed to the flowers. "You and no one else, my love." he leaned forward to kiss her but she stopped him. Serena shook her head, "No. Don't do this. We have to get on with our lives. You have to understand that we weren't suppose to be." "Don't say that!" he cut her off sharply. "Things will get back to what they were..." Darien tried to convince her. "And if they don't?" she questioned him. "Excuse me ma'am? The gate is closing now. You have to get on." the flight attendant cut in. Serena took the flowers from him, thanked and hugged him. She whispered something in his ear then boarded the plane. Darien stood at the window watching the plane taxi down the runway "You will always have a special place in my heart." her words echoed through his being. As the plane left the ground he lowered his head and started to cry.

Several days later the remaining scouts met at the temple. Mina was sick and didn't come. "Darien you can't be serious!" Amy said as complete shock over took her. "If it comes to that my money's on Serena!" Lita said but no one agreed with her. "We have to put a stop to this right now!" Luna said. "Artemis and I came up with a plan. It will be hard but we don't see any other way." "What kind of a plan?" Michiru asked. "We've told Haruka to carry out an assassination attempt on Millennium. She'll intercept them at Paris." Everyone just looked at the two cats in disbelief. Out of all the nega monsters they destroyed nothing could compete with this. Despite what he was, Millennium was a thinking, living, breathing, feeling, caring person. "It's murder! And I won't have anything to do with it." Amy said disgustedly. She went to leave but Lita stopped her. "You're not going anywhere!". "Someone's got to warn them!" Amy said but Lita tightened her grip on her. "This is the only way!" "There's nothing anyone can do now but just wait." Artemis told them. "What if Serena gets hurt? Did you consider that?" the two cats stared at Raye with blank looks on their faces. "You told Haruka to do what it takes to kill Millennium right? What if that involved putting Serena in danger?" Michiru spoke up, "Haruka wouldn't hurt Serena..." Michiru trailed off her own words failed to convince herself. She remembered when they attacked Sailor Moon in order to take over. Raye thought of the same thing, "The two of you thought nothing of attacking her before, why should now be any different?" Raye said giving Michiru a cold look. With that thought in mind they all left.

As Millennium and Serena settled into each others arms on the couch of their hotel room, Haruka was preparing a take-down rifle several buildings away. She quickly assembled the rifle, loaded it and sat on the edge of her hotel bed, pointed the rifle towards the open window and found her target through the sightscope. She reached for a silencer and screwed it into place. She already planned her escape route and was going over it in her mind as she placed the sightscope cross hairs on Millennium's head. 'Six minutes to get out of the area, another 25 to dump the rifle and get to the airport. This is going to be the longest half hour of my life.' she thought to herself. "Now nobody move, don't even breathe." she said, preparing herself.

"Today was perfect!" Serena said as she hugged Millennium tighter to her. Serena loved to cuddle and be cuddled, especially after everything that happened. She needed to feel that someone still loved her, and only her. "Tomorrow will be even better. There's several festivals going on and many sights to see. So I suggest you rest up tonight because tomorrow will be a nonstop day!" Millennium told the sweet snuggling blonde that was cradled in his arms. He made a promise to himself and her that this would be the happiest year of her life.

"Now!" Haruka said as she squeezed the trigger. But at that same instant Serena sat up to kiss Millennium. Serena moved in close to him covering him completely. Haruka turned white with fear as she watched in horror through the sightscope as the impact of the bullet knocked Serena out of Millennium's arms and sent her sprawling to the floor. Haruka quickly recovered and rushed her escape. Millennium was down on the floor holding his unconscious love in his arms. Several hours later in the hospital emergency room a doctor informed Millennium of Serena's condition. "She was lucky. The bullet didn't do any major damage to her shoulder. There is some nerve damage however, but we expect her to make a full recovery and regain full use of her arm. It will just be numb for a while as the nerve heals itself." "Thank you." Millennium told the doctor, as a tremendous strain was taken off of him. "Excuse Mr. Amaryte. We found the shooter. Apparently there was a home invasion from across the street in an apartment adjacent to your hotel room. The burglar was surprised by the owner and tried to shoot him but missed." an officer informed him, but Millennium already knew. He set it up so the police would quickly drop their investigation. He abruptly thanked the officer then turned to the doctor "Can I see her now?" he asked the doctor impatiently. "Yes but only for a few minutes, she's still asleep." the doctor instructed a nurse to take Millennium to her.

The nurse lead him to the ICU where Serena was taken. His heart shattered as he looked at her lying in the bed. She looked so weak and helpless. "Who would do something so despicable as this! She's so young." the nurse said checking the various monitors. "I don't know, but I'll find out. And when I do, there'll be hell to pay!" he said taking Serena's hand in his promising to find out who did this. In his mind he knew of only two groups. The rebel faction trying to make it look like the Scouts so he'll go after them or the Scouts themselves. "You'll have to leave now, sir." the nurse said gently taking Millennium by the arm and leading him out. "You should go get changed and rest." the nurse told him drawing his attention to his blood soaked shirt. The sight of it make him sick. 'Someone will pay for this!' he said to himself as he left the hospital to get changed.

A few days later Michiru came home to find a shaken Haruka sitting on their bed. "How did it go?" she asked worriedly. A cold chill ran through her when Haruka didn't answer. "What happened?" she demanded, her tone snapping Haruka out of her daze. "I...I...", Haruka stammered. Michiru's fear was growing as Haruka started crying. She had never seen her partner in this state before. Michiru noticed a newspaper opened to the international section next to Haruka. She picked it up and read it "Paris, France...during a bungled home invasion, a stray bullet struck the girlfriend of Millennium Amaryte, owner of Amaryte International Industries. Full recovery for Serena Tsukino is expected..." Michiru sat in quiet shock as she dropped the newspaper and took Haruka into her arms. "Don't worry. She's all right now. It was an accident..." Michiru told her but was not sure if it was.

After Serena's recovery they returned to Japan where Millennium was berated by her family. They ordered Millennium to stay away from their daughter. All the remaining scouts came by to visit Serena while she was recovering. Serena knew that her friends were hiding something from her by the way they were acting. "So what did I miss?" Serena asked Lita. "Oh not much. I got into that chef college and it's going great. Raye signed up at a police college and is really excited about it. I think it's the fact that she can handcuff guys to things that she enjoys. Amy just left for that medical college in Germany, she was really sad that you weren't here to see her off." "What happened?" Serena asked her friend. Lita got flustered. "What do you mean?" she said back. "That shooting wasn't an accident, I know that. Millennium doesn't know that I know yet. He's trying to keep me from finding out. Lita, who did it?" Serena's eyes locked onto Lita's demanding an answer. "Was it a stranger or one of you?" Lita was angered that Serena would think that. She was right but for her to jump to that conclusion almost immediately was an outrage. The hurt look Lita gave Serena told her to drop it for now. Her mother came in just then with a bouquet of red roses. "There's a card attached--'Forgive me'. It must be from Millennium. He must be heart broken over everything that's happened." her mother said handing her the bouquet. Serena looked at the card and recognized the hand writing 'Darien.' she thought and smiled.

After Lita left Serena picked up her phone and pressed a seldom used button on her speed dial. "Hello?" was a man's response. Serena thought about hanging up but didn't, "Who's there?" the voice demanded. "Hi Darien. I'm calling to thank you for the flowers you just sent me. They're beautiful. So how are things?". 'She's talking to me!' Darien's heart leapt out of his chest. "I'm glad you liked them. So how are you?" he asked feeling extremely guilty for what happened. He could have stopped it but didn't. Deep down he prayed that it would work. "I've felt better. So how are things with you and Mina?" she asked him back. 'I don't care about her, only you!' he screamed to himself. "She's been sick for the last few days. She said she was going to the doctor's today.". Serena hoped Mina was all right, the events of the last few months put an emotional strain on everyone. "I hope she's doing all right. I might visit her later and you should too. Listen, these pain killers are starting to kick in so I'll talk to you later. Okay? Bye Darien." and she hung up. It killed him knowing what he knew but wouldn't dare confess about the shooting plot. Darien also wondered how Mina was doing.

Mina sat in the chair of the doctor's office in a waking coma. She couldn't believe what the doctor had just told her. As the doctor talked about follow up appointments, Mina felt herself get sicker. 'How can I tell Darien I'm pregnant! What the hell am I going to do! My parents will kill me! The other scouts will hate me even more! Oh God! What about Serena? How will she react?'. The doctor snapped her out of her daze and gave her a prescription and an appointment card. Mina slowly pulled herself out of the chair and left the doctor's office. Her head was spinning, but not caused by morning sickness, but by an overwhelming quilt. She didn't know what to do or where to go.

She wandered the streets for several hours. She wasn't paying attention to the people around her and bumped into someone. It was Darien. 'Not him! Anyone but him!' she screeched silently and tried to run away but he had a firm grip on her arm. Trapped, all she could do was start crying. Darien took her into his arms and calmed her down. He tried to find out what was wrong but she just completely shut down. After taking her home he headed to Serena's. 'Her parents be damned!' he thought to himself. He was stopped by Millennium. "I want a name." he coldly demanded. Darien stared hard at him. "One of you knew who the shooter was. I want to know. I won't stop until I get it from you or the others." Darien just brushed him off. Angered, Millennium grabbed him by the arm and spun him around. He placed his other hand on Darien's forehead and started probing through his memory. Darien screamed as a searing pain shot through his head from Millennium's forced entry. Millennium found what he was looking for. "You claim to still love her but you let this continue. Now look what happened. Things are worse than before. I won't tell but she'll eventually find out.". As Millennium walked away he said, "Oh, Azura and Negano didn't like your little idea either. Your little tramp Mina is paying the price for it now. When you find out, let that be your warning." Darien wondered what he meant. "What's wrong with her!" he shouted but Millennium disappeared.

Several days passed and after Darien telling Serena about Mina's emotional state she decided to pay her friend a visit. After trying Mina's home, the mall, the arcade, the local playhouse Serena couldn't find Mina anywhere and was starting to get worried. 'God! I hope she isn't doing anything foolish!' she thought to herself. Then she remembered her doctor's appointment. After getting checked out, Serena always went to where the hospital held the new borns. Looking at all those cute sleeping babies always made her happy and right now she could use a little cheering up. When she stepped off of the elevators she had a clear view of the nursery wing. Standing at the window was Mina. Shocked to find her friend here she rushed over to her. Serena flung her arms around her glad to see she was all right. Serena's sudden embrace startled her out of her thoughts and Mina tried to get away. Serena held her there, "What's with you?" she started, "Everyone is worried about you! You haven't been home for several days! Do you have any idea what you're putting your family through?" Serena berated her friend, all Mina could do was cry on her shoulder.

As the two left the hospital and walked around a local park, Mina broke down and confessed everything to her friend. The news of Mina being pregnant with Darien's child was upsetting to her but she hid her feelings of it and gave her friend the comfort she needed right now. "So Darien doesn't know?" Serena asked and Mina shook her head, tears still pouring down her face. "I'm going to get an abortion. The appointment is for next week." Mina stated, her voice sounding far off. Serena grabbed her friend by the arm and spun her around. "How dare you!" she scolded her friend's foolish idea, "Do you have any idea how many couples want children but can't have them? How dare you throw away such a precious gift? I won't let you do it!" she took her by the shoulders and shook Mina. "Darien deserves the right to know what's going on and so do your parents." she added. "It's my life! My body! My decision!" Mina snapped back. "No! It isn't! Darien should be included as well. This affects his life as much as yours not to mention the life of your baby. Please talk to him and your family about this. Once you have that abortion there's no going back. Besides if you were serious about it why were you at that window? I saw the look on your face. It's the same look I had when Reeny came back from the future. I know you're not serious about going through with it." Serena told her. "Please for the sake of your child..." Serena put her hand on Mina's flat stomach, "For the sake of yours and Darien's child. Think about it. Talk to him about it."

Some time in December...

Millennium was back in good graces with Serena's parents. Serena was out with her mother shopping for a wedding dress for her wedding to Millennium in August. Lita was with them. "August is eight months away! Aren't you being just a little too quick in buying a dress? Who knows maybe it won't work between you two?" Lita said trying to convince Serena to change her mind. Lita was beside herself with anger after she found out about Darien and Mina. Serena's father was glad she wasn't going out with him anymore. Serena was glad Mina decided to keep the baby. She and Darien were getting closer to each other now and it wasn't because of the baby. They finally admitted that they loved each other. "For once in my life I want to be on time for a change!" Serena said as her mother laughed. "Yes that would be a welcome change!" her mother said as she pulled a beautiful lace bridal dress off of the rack. Both Serena and her mother raved over it as Lita wrestled with the guilt of not telling her best friend that it was Haruka that shot her, and that she knew all about it. She wanted to tell to rid herself of her nightmares but Serena never brought it up since then and it was driving her nuts.

After a day spent picking dresses, Serena headed over to Darien's. She knew she'd find Mina there. They were just after getting married so the child wouldn't be born out of wedlock. Mina was upset because of her condition she couldn't wear a wedding dress. Her wedding wasn't all that much either. She always envisioned it to be a grand spectacular occasion with all the bells and whistles. Instead she had to settle for a quick ceremony at city hall. Serena came up with a plan that would hopefully change her friend's mood right now. It was a cool December afternoon, 'I hope Mina doesn't get sick. It's that time of year.' Serena thought. She knocked on the door and Mina answered it. Serena smiled and hugged her and told her how good she looked. "Yeah right! I look and feel like crap!" Mina grumbled, she was having a hard time with morning sickness. She invited Serena in glad to have someone to talk to. Despite Serena's pleas, the other scouts ignored Mina and Darien. Right now Serena was the only one who would talk to them. Mina found it strange though, of all the ones being civil to her and Darien, Serena was the last person she'd think of. Mina was very glad though.

Mina made some tea and the two sat down on the couch to talk. "Ouu!" Mina huffed putting her hand on her stomach. The baby just kicked. "For five months this little guy is sure active!" she sighed rubbing her stomach. "Can I?" Serena asked and with her permission Serena put her hand on Mina's extended belly and felt the baby kick. "Must be a boy." she mused and Mina smiled. "So how are things?" Serena asked, Mina thought for a moment. "Darien got a promotion the other day. The extra money will be appreciated. We've got to build a nursery, buy clothes..." she went on but Serena stopped her. "How are you?" she asked quietly. Mina started crying, Serena took her into her arms. "I'm sorry! It's just that I'm so scared right now! Everything is a mess and everyone hates me!" she cried harder. "Shhh... It's gonna be all right, you'll see. Things will get better. Nobody hates you. They're just a little mixed up right now with all that's going on." she comforted her friend. "I know that you don't want to hear about it but I'm planning my wedding right now and I was wondering if you'd like to make it a double?" Mina dried her eyes and looked at her friend. "You're such a good friend Serena but that will be your special day. It wouldn't be right." Mina declined. "Nonsense! Your baby will be born in April and the wedding is not till August! There's plenty of time to arrange things." Mina tearfully refused again.

Serena was starting to get a little annoyed with Mina's behavior. "You know, ever since you got pregnant you've become a real bitch! An even bigger bitch than Raye could ever be!" Serena declared in a laugh looking at Mina. "More like a beached whale!" Mina shot back with a light laugh. Serena pulled her up to her feet, dragged her to the door snatching their coats along the way. "Where are you taking me?" Mina demanded. "Shopping." Serena replied. "For what?" Mina wondered. "Not for what, for who and that who is you!" Serena giggled as she pushed Mina into the elevator. "Where are you taking me?" Mina asked, trying to find out her friends intentions. "You'll see!" Serena sang as they headed outside to Serena's car.

While Serena and Mina were off on their side trip, the remaining scouts got together. They didn't talk much after the failed shooting plot. Amy was in Germany and was refusing to speak to any of them. Lita was livid about Haruka's blunder and told her so at every chance she got. Raye just sat quietly thinking about the events of the last few months. "She spent the whole day looking for wedding dresses! The thought of those two getting married makes me sick!" Lita declared while glaring at Haruka and Michiru. 'How did this all get screwed up so fast?' Raye wondered as she stared out the window watching the snow fall. "What I want to know is where the hell is Sailor Pluto? Has anyone seen her?" Raye finally spoke, no one had an answer but the question would soon be answered.

A few days later, Raye was paired with a veteran police officer and were responding to a drunk and disorderly at a popular night club. "Now if we get there and there is a good fight going on, just hang back until back up arrives." he instructed his student. "Okay, call it in." he said and Raye picked up the C.B. mic. "Dispatch this is car #29 going 10-7 at Kitty's Bar & Grill for that 823." Raye reported. "10-4 #29." the dispatcher called back.

"Yo bar tender! How's abouts another round?" Setsuna drunkenly yelled. "So where's was I? Oh yeahs, (Hic) Like I said I screwed up big time by fuckin' round with my boss's husband and she fucked me up big time. Well no more! Now I'm fuckin' them up! (Hic) Yessiree! I'm nobody's bitch!" Setsuna said while giving the man next to her a shove. "Whoopsie!" she giggled as she fell off of the barstool. Through her impaired vision she recognized one of the two police officers coming towards her. "Yea! It's my favorite piggies!" she called out holding her arms out to officer Klein and Raye. "Pick me up!" she demanded. "It's Friday again?" he said as he pulled the green haired drunk to her feet. Raye couldn't believe what she was seeing. The guardian of time sprawled out on a bar room floor. "This isn't the first time you've arrested her?" Raye said astonished at Setsuna's condition. "Every Friday for the last three months." he sighed picking her up. Setsuna recognized Raye and lunged at her. "Heya Rayesie! Haven't (Hic) seen ya in awhile!" she said laughing. "Did you know you were bein' used? Damn straight!" Setsuna barked out. Fearing that she'd leak out their Sailor identities Raye quickly helped her partner get her back to the car. Setsuna fell into the back seat of the squad car laughing at one of her own incoherrant jokes. "Just remember! I like it on top!" she teased as she tried to pull her skirt down as officer Klein shut the door.

"So you know her?" Klein asked Raye. "I used to, but that was awhile ago." Raye said turning around to look at a now unconscious Pluto lying across the back seat. "We usually keep her over night then let her out in the morning. Yup, she's one of our regulars." he mentioned as he radioed in that they were heading for the lock up. Raye sat in silence for the rest of the night thinking of Setsuna's condition. The next morning Raye showed up at the precinct with a warmer change of clothes for the now hopefully sober Setsuna.

"Thought you could use these." handing Setsuna the clothes after the jailor let her out. "Thanks. Wouldn't have anything for a hangover would you?" she asked as she unsteadily made her way to a change room, Raye helping her along.

After a quick change, Raye drove Setsuna back to her apartment. "You sure you got time for this?" Setsuna asked. "My shift is not till this afternoon." Raye assured. Once inside, the first thing Setsuna went for was the liquor cabinet. "Can I interest you?" Setsuna offered holding out a bottle to Raye. Raye declined, Setsuna shrugged. Raye decided not to waste time and got to the heart of the matter. "Aren't you supposed to be preventing what's going on now?" she asked, thinking about the last few months. "Supposed to but I'm not." Setsuna said plainly, pouring herself a drink. "Why?" Raye wanted an answer for everything that went on. "I'm tired. Do you realize that come next fall I'll be exactly twenty-one thousand years old." she started. "Do you realize how many people like you I've watched fight and die because of something I did? I can't take it anymore! I don't care if the entire universe implodes on itself, I want it to end." she sighed then her mood changed to a cheerful one. "Check this out! I got my invitation." she said waving the card around, referring to Serena's and Millennium's wedding.

Several months later Mina gave birth to a healthy son...

Flash! Flash! "Okay Serena! That's enough!" an exhausted Mina growled as Serena started to reload the camera. "You can never have enough pictures of you and your baby." Serena pointed out. "Let's get a shot of the family!" she sang pushing Darien closer to fit them all into the viewfinder. The two wore fixed smiles for the camera. "Have you thought of a name yet?" Serena asked. "Yes. Brad." Mina answered as she cooed over the little infant. "He's so small.." she remarked looking at her son.

Haruka answered a knock at her apartment door. It was Millennium. "I know it was you." Haruka paled with fear as she backed away from him. "I just stopped by to give this back to you." he said holding out his hand. It was the bullet that struck Serena. Without warning the bullet flew from his hand and struck Haruka in the chest. The impact knocked her to the floor. Half an hour later Michiru came home to find Haruka lying in a pool of blood, near death. "Oh God no!" she cried as she called an ambulance while checking for Haruka's pulse.

Serena was just about to leave the hospital when she caught sight of the ambulance. A dark feeling overcame her as she rushed back in towards the emergency room. As she came into the busy emergency room she found Michiru sitting in the waiting room, staring at her blood covered hands. "Michiru! Are you all right!" she asked.


End file.
